What are we?
by YongatsuYakushin
Summary: The HIme war was over and it cause these two to drift apart.


It started when the HIme war was over. Takumi and Akira's time with each other is getting more and more limited as time passes by. The whole school now knows that Akira entered the school disguising as a boy and that leaves her to change her assigned dorm room. On the other hand, since Akira is now a 'girl', Takumi got Akira's spot on the Bishounen list of Fuuka Academy and become the most famous boy in school. All the girls are always doing their best to see him or talk to him during lunch breaks and class dismissals. This scenario pisses Akira off to the center of the earth.

Akira inhaled deeply while looking at the giggling girls who are waiting for Takumi to come out of the room.

"Akira-kun," Takumi excitedly shouted when he came out and he was instantly clung by the girls outside. "Help me."

The girls glared at Akira.

"Ah…Excuse me?" she walks towards the boy but she was stopped by a group of girls.

"You're not going to stop us, are you?" a girl with a golden hair said.

"What if I do?" Akira coolly retorted.

"Try us," one of the girls showed her long nails.

"You don't want to do this," she feignedly smiled.

"Really? What if I do this?" the girl was about to pull Akira's hair but Akira stopped her by twisting the girl's arm.

" Ouch! You're breaking my arm. Wait, why are you even doing this? Don't tell me you also have a crush on our beloved Takumi?"

"Your Takumi?"

"Yes, he is OURS so there's no point in doing this. Besides what are you to him?"

"I'm his…"

"You're just NOTHING!" the girl escaped from Akira and scratched Akira's face.

The other girls took the opportunity and attacked Akira but every attack was blocked by our heroine. Akira targeted some nerves that would calm the girls and make them sleep.

Everyone was shocked.

"What did she do?" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Akira-kun," Takumi worriedly looked at Akira's wounded face.

Akira looked at him and said "I'm sorry, Takumi," while running away.

Takumi got off from the girls snuggling him and followed Akira.

Akira went to a lake near the area and started throwing stones at it.

"Curse everything! Curse those girls! I hate them," and she started crying. She sobs on her knees.

"Akira-kun?" Takumi called behind her.

Akira tried to stop he tears but her body can't stop trembling.

"Why did you do that?" he sat beside her and there was no reply.

"Akira-kun?"

"Idiot! You asked for my help and I did help you."

"But you don't have to do that, yo—"

"I shouldn't have hurt them? I didn't. I just made them sleep."

"I'm worried that you might hurt yourself and you did. I don't want you getting hurt," Takumi touched Akira's face making them blush.

"They can't hurt me and you know it, besides I cannot let you be crushed by those girls," Akira blushed even more.

"I appreciate that, Akira but please don't do that again. They might come back and have their revenge on you," Takumi holds Akira's hands.

"No, they won't and they can't."

"Don't tell me you'll fight them?"

"I think I can teach them lesson. Anyway, why does it matter to you? Why do you care? I'm just NOTHING to you, right?"Akira crossed her arms.

"What? No, you're not nothing to me. I mean…you a-"Takumi blushed furiously.

"Then, what am I to you, then?"

"You are…I don't know. We've known each other for more than a year, we've shared a room when you were still a 'boy', you kissed me when you gave me my medicine, we've always hang out during vacations, sometimes, you'd sneak into my new dorm room just to sleep and I really like those but you never told me what you truly feel. I don't know what I am to you. So, I guess I'll be crossing the line if I'll tell you what I feel. I don't want to lose our friendship. I don't want to lose you," Takumi tried to look directly on Akira's eyes.

"Idiot! I've been telling you how I truly feel indirectly, I thought you'll get it but I think I was wrong. Why am I always being embarrassed by you? Why should I always be the one to ask or tell everything? Guess, you're really a sissy, huh?"

"What? I don't get -"

"Hush—I know you'll still not get it. I am in love with you, idiot! And I can't stand those girls snuggling you without you fighting."

"Akira-kun, you're jealous?" Takumi asked hiding his smile.

"So what if I am?" Akira scowled.

Takumi's smile grew bigger and he hugged Akira tightly.

"Ta-takumi! Stop it," Akira pretended to push away Takumi.

"I love you too, Akira-kun," Takumi embraced her tighter.

"I-Idiot! Don't say that out loud. Someone might hear you," Akira scolded him.

"I don't care and I'm not embarrassed about it even a bit," he smiled assuring her.

"I LOVE AKIRA-KUN!"


End file.
